drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Erich Galvan
Erich Galvan is a competitor on Survivor: Mayotte, Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, Survivor: Generations, Survivor: Legends, ''and ''Survivor: Civil War. Erich first competed in Survivor: Mayotte, where he was very shy and did not know what to do around camp to please his tribemates. Because of this, he was voted out second and sent to the Ghost Tribe, where he became best friends with Melissa Becnel and formed an alliance with her to keep each other alive. A new fire was lit inside of him that allowed him to win challenges and survive with Melissa to the final duel, where the hugged and said their final goodbyes before the final challenge. Erich defeated Melissa and returned to the game, where he promised he would win for her. He played very aggressively, flipping on his entire original tribe to get himself to the end of the game, where he won the hearts and respect of nearly everyone on the jury, allowing him to win the season despite being voted out once already. Erich returned to Survivor: Heroes vs Villains ''on the Villains tribe, where he played a clean and nice game despite being on a tribe of aggressive players. He aligned himself with Jolene Delarosa and Vicki Stewart and got himself through to the merge of the game, where he assisted in orchestrating Naomi's elimination. He became great friends with Tony Burns and Florence Banks, but was betrayed by Tony and had to eliminate him to save himself. Florence, in the end, was also in his sights because she was outside of his alliance. Despite this, he still gained their jury votes in the end when he reached the Final Tribal Council for a second time, but lost to fellow competitor Lindsey McCormick. In ''Survivor: Generations, Erich got the chance to reunite with Melissa Becnel, whom he formed a close relationship with. The two became involved romantically until the tribe swap that separated them and placed Erich on the losing Kanpur tribe. He survived the decimation of his allies and made it to the merge, where he worked with Melissa and other former winners to take out the others in the game. Unfortunately for Erich, Tony Burns flipped on his alliance and voted him out, eliminating him officially for the first time before the Final Tribal Council. In the end of the game, Erich voted for Melissa to win the game because of their great relationship. In Survivor: Legends, ''Erich found himself on the same Tribe as his long-time friend, Melissa Becnel. After their relationship that bonded them in ''Generations, Erich found himself an immediate target of Jolene Delarosa. He found himself voted out first by everyone on his Tribe in an attempt to break him apart from Melissa, when Melissa herself was a part of his blindside. Erich played for his fifth time in Survivor: Civil War with his brother, Pearce Galvan. Early on, his home Tribe, Chinguetti, repeatedly won immunity, keeping him safe for several rounds. He was able to find the ability to steal someone's vote at Tribal Council while staying on Exile Island, which came in handy when the Tribe swap hit, and Erich fell to the bottom of the Tribe. He quickly found new allies in Penelope Carranza, Timothy Barnes, and Kristen Moss. They tried several times to eliminate Marceline Blackburn and eventually succeeded. At the merge, however, Penelope flipped away from Erich and began plotting his elimination, which he thwarted by winning individual immunity at the first Tribal Council. However, at each subsequent Tribal Council, he received votes, and ultimately, his friend Lulu Moss flipped on him to send him home in ninth place. Mayotte Heroes vs Villains Generations Legends Civil War